


Party fun

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Blaise, Bottom Harry, Classroom Sex, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Incubus Sanguini, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Blaise, Top Sanguini, Vampire Sex, Wet Dream, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Slughorn's Christmas party, Blaise had an easy time seducing Harry, who would have never expected to get fucked by a vampire as well.<br/>Set in HBP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this on my phone.

Harry was bored. Extremely bored. He hated parties. Luna, his date, skipped off to find some imaginary creature and Hermione was hiding to avoid Cormac, which is something Harry had to do as well. Ever since they fucked, Cormac thought it was okay for him to grope Harry's ass all the time. It was kind of annoying. But even more annoying was that Harry couldn't even sneak off with him for a quick shag, since Cormac was more interested in Hermione right now.

  
The Gryffindor sighed, before he picked up another butterbeer and went to make small talk with some people from lower grades. Eventually, Harry noticed an intense gaze on him. The black-haired male turned slightly and saw how Blaise was staring at him. The black-haired male frowned. He was confused about the Slytherin’s gaze, but Harry quickly forgot about it. He was just talking to Neville, when the fellow Gryffindor said:

  
“Harry? Why is Zabini staring at you like that? “

  
Harry looked at Blaise, who indeed looked at him again, and shrugged.

  
“Don’t know he’s been doing this all evening. “

  
From that moment on, Harry was hyper aware of Blaise’s eyes on him and they followed him wherever he went. A few minutes after Harry ended his conversation with Neville, the Gryffindor went to get some drink. Blaise did the same and when they were standing next to each other Blaise brushed against Harry. The Slytherin’s scent was wafting through the air. Harry thought that the dark-skinned Slytherin smelled heavenly: He wore cologne. But not a strong, bothersome one. It was a subtle, alluring scent: manly and arousing. The two men looked at each other. Blaise’s eyes were so dark that they were almost black. But their color was not the only intriguing thing about them: they were gleaming as if a bright fire was burning behind them. These features were complimented by the Slytherin’s high cheek bones, tall stature and perfect dark skin. Harry could safely say that Blaise was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

  
Blaise smirked at the Gryffindor. Ever since Crabbe and Goyle drunkenly bragged about fucking the great Harry Potter, Blaise wanted to add the boy-who-lived to his collection of conquests. No one, except for him, in Slytherin believed Crabbe and Goyle’s story. Why should the famous Potter fuck with these trolls if he could have literally everyone? But Blaise knew that their story was too detailed and the two of them too dumb to make something as complex as this up.

  
The Slytherin held Harry’s gaze for a few more moments, before he grabbed a drink and left, brushing against Harry again. Over the next few minutes, Blaise stayed close to Harry, watching him with lustful eyes and finding reasons to touch him in a way that made Harry feel all hot and flustered. It only took a couple of minutes until Blaise could see that he already won Harry over.

  
_‘That was easier than I expected? Who’d have known that the boy-who-lived would be so desperate? ‘_

  
Blaise gave the Gryffindor a lazy smile and a wink, before sauntering out of the room knowing that Harry would follow him. The dark-skinned male led Harry to an empty classroom nearby and closed the door behimd the Gryffindor. Then he grabbed the Gryffindor’s shoulders, pressed him against a wall and kissed him passionately.

  
Harry immediately melted into the kiss, his body becoming pliant and submissive. Blaise slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth, mapping it out and tasting him. He kissed him so hard, that Harry was hard in his robes by the time they broke apart. The Gryffindor felt dizzy and hot. He couldn’t grasp a single thought, because the only thing his mind could focus on was _want_.

Blaise watched the other male intensely for a few moments, before he stated:

  
“You’re gagging for it, aren’t you? “

  
Harry blushed and stammered something nonsensical.

  
“You’re gagging for getting fucked. You’re gagging for dick. My dick. “

  
The Gryffindor blushed even more. Blaise came closer, until only an inch was separating his body from Harry’s. When he spoke, Blaise’s hot breath hit Harry’s skin, making the smaller boy shiver.

  
“Tell me. Tell me how much you want me. Tell me how much you _need_ me. “

  
Harry shivered from arousal, but remained silent. Blaise nibbled at his earlobe and whispered hotly:

  
“Tell me how desperate you are for me. “

  
“I-I...I...I want you. “

  
“Louder. “

  
Harry gulped.

  
“I-I want you. “

  
Blaise grinned.

  
“Good boy. Tell me that you need me. “

  
“I...I n-need you. “

  
“What do you need baby? “

  
The black-haired teenager gasped as Blaise mouthed at the sensitive spot on Harry’s jaw.And with that Harry’s self-control crumbled.

  
“Fuck me. I need you to fuck me. “

  
Blaise made a disapproving sound.

  
“Ask nicely baby boy. “

  
“Please fuck me. Please. I need you sobad. “

  
The Slytherin chuckled.

  
“So desperate. You’re such a slut. “

  
Blaise trailed his hand over Harry’s neck, making him gasp again.

  
“Undress me. “ the Slytherin commanded quietly.

  
With shaking hands, Harry unbuttoned Blaise’s robes slowly and pushed them off him. Then he loosened his bowtie and let it fall down to the floor.

  
“Slowly. Think of it as unpacking a present. “ Blaise whispered.

  
The Gryffindor pulled Blaise’s white dress shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoned it too. His hands were shaking more and more with every inch of dark skin he revealed. Eventually, the dress shirt fell down to the floor too and Harry stared wide eyed at Blaise’s torso. The Slytherin was even more beautiful shirtless: His torso was lean, not very muscular but still looking fit, Blaise had no hair except for a dark happy trail and his skin was smooth and spotless with a perfect complexion. He smiled smugly.

  
“Do you see something you like? “

  
Harry nodded mutely. When he was about to fumble the button of the Slytherin’s pants open, Blaise caught his hands.

  
“You’re going to be naked first. Strip. “

  
The Gryffindor was eager to get naked and so he got rid of his clothes fastly. Harry blushed under Blaise’s intense and lustful gaze, hic cock standing proudly. Blaise licked his lips.

  
_‘He’s really attractive for a half-blood. No wonder Crabbe and Goyle were so eager to fuck him. And I doubt they were the only ones. ‘_

  
With a feather-light touch, the Slytherin trailed a finger fron Harry’s collarbone to the base of his cock, smirking at the Gryffindor’s aroused shudder.

  
“Take off my pants. “

  
Harry pulled the remaining piece of clothing down and Blaise stepped out of it. When Harry saw Blaise fully naked, he whimpered desperately: Underneath his fit torso, Blaise had long, powerful legs, which were perfect to do powerful thrusts and his dick was one of the best Harry ever saw: Ten inches long and of moderate thickness, with trimmed black hair at the base, slightly curved to the left and with big balls underneath.

  
Blaise was amazed. Harry was even a bigger cockslut than he imagined. The Slytherin kissed him with intense passion again and made Harry breathless. Blaise’s mouth wandered to Harry’s neck, where he sucked lightly, before he whispered:

  
“On your knees. “

  
Feeling dazed, Harry lowered himself onto his knees, so that his face was in front of his lover’s dick.

  
“Go on baby boy. You know what to do. Don’t touch yourself. “

  
Harry nodded and lapped shakily at the head of Blaise’s cock. His tongue swirled around the erection, before he wrapped his lips around the cock. Slowly, he took more of the dick into his mouth until Harry had to stop and he started to bob his head up and down. Blaise breathed more heavily as his lover continued to suck him off for a few more minutes. Eventually, Blaise commanded him to stop.

  
The Slytherin bent Harry over a desk and revealed his tight, pink hole.

  
“You look good like this: Bending over for me. “

  
Blaise grabbed Harry’s right hand, lubed it with a quick spell and led it to Harry’s hole.

  
“Stretch yourself. “

  
Harry let out a shaky _‘yes’_ and slipped a slippery finger inside himself. The Gryffindor prepared himself quickly and efficiently, finding his prostate soon.

  
Blaise’s eyes were glued to Harry’s fingers working his hole open. The movements were obviously very well practised and it aroused Blaise to see that Harry was doing this very often to himself. By the time, Harry had two fingers inside himself, his other hand was unconsciously sneaking towards his dick and he jerked himself off a few times. Blaise slapped his lover’s ass.

  
“I said no touching yourself. “

  
Harry whined pitifully and rocked back onto his own fingers. He yelped when he was spanked another two times.

  
“That’s for disobeying and for being greedy. “

  
The black-haired Gryffindor let his head hang and continued to finger himself. Soon he was desperate for a cock inside him. Blaise watched him amused and painfully hard. Then he grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled the smaller boy’s fingers out of his hole, which only closed slowly. Blaise brushed lightly against the muscle.

  
“So open and wet for me. Like a proper slut. “

  
With one hand, the dark-skinned male grabbed the base of his cock and lined himself up with Harry’s hole, but didn’t push in. Harry, who could feel the head of the cock pressing against him, was so desperate that he tried to push back and impale himself. Blaise knew he’d try that though and quickly moved away, before he slapped Harry’s ass again.

  
“Don’t be so greedy. “

  
“S-Sorry. “ Harry whispered.

  
Blaise lined himself up again and this time he pushed himself even inside, but only the tip of his cock entered Harry, before he withdrew again. Harry let out a choked sob. The Slytherin repeated to enter Harry teasingly and then quickly pull out again, until the Gryffindor was a sobbing mess. Blaise knew he had now absolute control over the boy-who-lived. He could have demanded anything and Harfy would have done it only to get his cock. This rush of power was the most exhilarating and arousing feeling, Blaise ever felt. He grabbed Harry’s waist tightly and penetrated Harry roughly. Blaise needed only one powerful thrust to bury his large cock completely in Harry. The Gryffindor cried out relieved as he was stretched widely and the Slytherin grunted. Harry’s hole was so bloody tight, his walls clinging to the hard cock. Immediately, the Slytherin started to move. With every thrust against his prostate, Harry moaned sluttily.

  
Blaise had to slap Harry’s hand away, because the Gryffindor tried to jerk himself off again.

  
“You’re going to cum only from my cock. “ the Slytherin growled.

  
Blaise started to fuck Harry in earnest now: He pounded his cock into the smaller boy forcefully, assaulting Harry’s prostate with every move. The Slytherin looked down to watch his glistening erection move in and out of his latest conquest. He quite enjoyed the contrast between Harry’s creamy white ass and his own black cock.

  
Soon, Harry’s tight body brought Blaise close to his climax. His thrusts became even more powerful and Harry was screaming in pleasure by now.

  
“Cum, slut. Cum from my cock. “

  
And Harry came: The Gryffindor had one of the most intense orgasms of his life. His dick exploded and he spurted huge amounts of cum all over the desk underneath him. Harry’s orgasm was so intense that he became light-headed for a moment.

  
“Fuck yes. “Blaise groaned.

  
After a couple more of his mighty thrusts, the dark-skinned male spilled his seed into Harry’s twitching body. When he rode out his orgasm, Blaise pulled out of Harry and asked:

  
“What does a good boy say after he was fucked? “

  
“Thank you. “ Harry whispered weakly.

  
Blaise patted his butt.

  
“Good boy. “

  
Blaise turned around to get dressed, when he saw another party guest standing in the door. It was the vampire, Sanguini. He was staring hungrily at Harry’s exposed ass. The Slytherin stepped aside and gestured to the vampire that he couls have a go at Harry. The vampire nodded graciously and walked soundlessly towards the exposed and unsuspecting teenager. Blaise grinned and got dressed quickly, before he left.

  
When he heard the door opening and closing, Harry was about to stand up again, but a cold hand pressed him back down. Confused and a bit afraid, Harry turned his head to see the vampire looming over him. The undead creature was getting out his dick, but remained dressed. The Gryffindor frowned and opened his mouth to say something, when the vampire rammed his dick inside him. The creature’s erection was bigger than Blaise was: At least 12 inches and as thick as a muggle beer can. Furthermore, the vampire cock was icy. The words Harry was abouto say were replaced with a wanton moan. The Gryffindor was already well-stretched and lubricated by Blaise, but he could still feel how the vampire stretched his insides. It was a great feeling, which made his dick harden again instantly. And the very cool temperature of the vampire inside him was fascinating and a new sensation.

  
The bloodsucking creature wasted no time and started to fuck Harry roughly. It’s been too long since he was inside such a hot and tight body. He didn’t even need to use his incanto. The boy was willing enough. The vampire knew he didn’t nees to be gentle either. He has been watching for a few minutes how the other human fucked this bitch almost violently and Sanguini could see how the boy liked it.

  
Vampires had an enormous stamina, as they were only able to reach their climax while drinking blood and so the vampire enjoyed this opportunity to the fullest. He fucked his human bitch for a long time making the boy cum twice. Sanguini felt like he could fuck this delicious hole forever. Eventually, the need to cum was stronger though.

  
The vampire leaned forward, until he could bury his face in Harry’s neck. He nosed the soft skin there, enjoying the rich scent of the human’s blood. Sanguini could tell that his blood would be delicious. So he extended his fangs and bit the boy’s neck. Once the fangs pierced Harry’s skin, many things happened simultaneously: The Gryffindor’s body convulsed and with a whimper, Harry came once again. And when the first drops of blood hit his tongue, the vampire spilled his seed into Harry as well.

  
Sanguini drank his fill and only stopped when he rode out his orgasm. He withdrew his fangs and licked over the wound to close it. The creature straightened up and licked his lips. His earlier assumption was right: The human boy had the most delicious blood he ever tasted. The vampire’s softening cock slipped out of Harry and it was pushed back under the vampire’s robes.

After he straightened his clothes, the vampire went out without a second thought, leaving Harry feeling satisfied, light-headed and still bent over the desk.


	2. Encanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having sex with a vampire, Harry starts to fall under his spell. Meanwhile, Blaise forms an alliance with Sanguini to get Harry into his bed again. However, the Slytherin does not realize that he is under the vampire's spell too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Harry writhed on the bed, arching his lithe body. His skin was heated and flushed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. The teenager craved his lover’s cool touch, the only cure for the fire that was consuming him. He needed the pleasure that only he could give him. Finally, a cool hand ran over his body, twisting his nipples, ghosting over the young man’s erection and teasing his entrance. Harry sobbed and begged for his lover to stop teasing him. He had the feeling that he would die, if he wouldn’t receive that divine pleasure right now. That’s why the boy-who-lived wept in relieve as he was entered by his lover’s big cock and he succumbed to the pleasure until everything became dark._

With a quiet gasp Harry woke up and came, his untouched cock spurting his cum all over his flat stomach. For many days now, Harry was plagued by these intense, sensual wet dreams. They started shortly after his tryst with Blaise and Sanguini at Professor Slughorn’s party. At first they started out to be fairly normal with Harry dreaming of that evening, his dreams recounting that experience from his memory. But the dreams got worse with every night. Soon, they evolved as Harry’s brain started to spin its own tales, revealing Harry’s deepest and darkest phantasies.

The young man grabbed his wand to clean up the mess he made, before he turned around for another few hours of restless sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest, a pale, tall creature was staring at the magic school as he was approached by a student of said school: Blaise Zabini.

“Sanguini, it’s been two weeks! Two bloody weeks and you still haven’t made any progress! “ the olive-skinned Slytherin exclaimed angrily.

Shortly after they both fucked Harry Potter, Blaise approached Sanguini with a proposition. After a short research of vampire magic, Blaise suggested that they work together to turn Harry into their willing fuck toy. The Slytherin always wanted to make someone submit completely to him, following every command of his. But without use of dark, forbidden magic this task was almost unreachable as most of the people would not willingly want to be someone’s aboulic sex slave. And Blaise didn’t want to risk going to Azkaban for using the required dark magic. No fuck, no matter how good, was worth that. Which was why he approached the vampire. The vampire’s magic was almost untraceable and even if it would be traced back to the creature, there would be no proof of Blaise’s involvement.

At first, Sanguini wanted to have nothing to do with the wizards, but he too couldn’t deny his interest in having Harry whenever he wanted. So, he used his encanto, a specific vampire ability, to send Harry sexual dreams and make him horny all the time, but at the same time making it impossible for him to reach his climax.

“Patience, young one. A lot of progress has been made. “

“Well, I don’t bloody see that. “

“He is almost ready. Soon, on the night of the new moon, he will come to us, a natural submissive. “

“I hope that you are right. “

With that Blaise turned around, walking back to the castle. Sanguini looked after him, wondering when that foolish wizard would finally realize that he too was under his encanto.

* * *

And just like Sanguini predicted, Harry snapped three days later. He was filled by the craving for Sanguini’s and Blaise’s cocks and following the pull inside him, Harry ended up on a clearing in the forest in the middle of the night. Obviously, Blaise and Sanguini were already waiting for him.

“What am I doing here? “ Harry asked confused.

Despite being the middle of January there was no snow and it was only moderately cold, which was fortunate. If it had been colder and snowy, having outdoor sex in the middle of the night would have been dangerous for the two humans. Sanguini walked over to the dazed teenager, running a hand over his cheek.

“You are safe now. All your needs will be sated. “

Harry moaned when the vampire touched him, the last resistance fading as he submitted soul and body to the creature of the night. Sanguini’s cold lips ran over Harry’s heated skin as he dipped his fangs into Harry, sipping on his delicious blood.

“Undress and then on your knees. “

Seeing how willingly Harry followed the instruction excited Blaise. It was like all of his dreams came true. He strode over to Harry, pulling his flaccid cock out of his robes.

“Blow him. “ the vampire commanded.

Obediently, Harry wrapped his lips around the olive-skinned soft cock and started to move his tongue against it. Blaise quickly became hard as Harry blew him enthusiastically, visibly enjoying this, while Sanguini watched and grinned deviously. This was one of the reasons why a Vampire’s encanto was so successful: The enchanted person didn’t even try to fight it, because they relished everything they did. Especially after their blood was drunk. Vampire saliva worked as a powerful aphrodisiac.

Blaise’s hips were thrusting shallowly into the kneeling teenager’s mouth, making Harry gag on the Slytherin’s impressive length. Sanguini took advantage of Blaise being distracted, so he swiftly moved until he was behind Blaise, pressing his cold body into the young man’s warm one. Efficiently, the Vampire tilted the Slytherin’s head to the side, revealing a long, tanned neck. Elongating his fangs, Sanguini bit into the teenager, feasting on his blood.

The flavours of Harry’s and Blaise’s blood were almost complete opposites: Harry’s blood tasted sweetly and flowery, a bit like fresh strawberries with the tiniest hint of vanilla, a light and soft flavour. However, Blaise’s blood had a more intense and heavy taste. The Slytherin tasted spicy and meaty with an underlying taste of nuts. The two young men couldn’t taste more differently, but Sanguini couldn’t get enough from both of them.

The vampire drank large mouthfuls of Blaise’s blood and by the time he broke apart from him, Blaise must have lost at least a pint of blood. Normally, the Slytherin would feel dizzy or nauseous, but the intoxicating effect of Sanguini’s saliva and his encanto kicked in almost immediately, making the tanned male feel like he was high. Blaise never stopped moving his hips into Harry’s mouth, but his movements became erratic and his dick throbbed as his lust was brought to previously unknown heights.

Sanguini stepped away from Blaise, licking a few drops of crimson red blood from his lips, and after ordering Blaise to undress completely, Sanguini opened his trousers and got out his massive and rock-hard erection.

“Suck me. Both of you. “

High on endorphins and still under the night creature’s trance, the two males got to work immediately. While Harry kissed and mouthed at the base of Sanguini’s dick, Blaise wrapped his lips around the head. The Vampire could tell that this was Blaise’s first time giving a blowjob, but his inexperience was overshadowed by the Slytherin’s eagerness and natural talent.

 _‘He sucks like a born bitch. ‘_ Sanguini thought.

Breathing heavily, the vampire watched how the teenagers started to make out around the head of his erection, rubbing their tongues against his dick. The two young men eagerly licked and sucked at Sanguini’s manhood, letting out small sounds of pleasure. The vampire let them pleasure him to their hearts’ content for a little while, until he ran an icy hand through Harry’s soft and messy hair, telling him:

“Suck off Blaise again. “

Harry broke away from the vampire’s dick and gave him a dazed smile, before bending down and wrapping his lips around the tanned erection. Meanwhile, Sanguini grabbed Blaise’s head with both hands and told him to stay still, before he slid the head of his dick past his lips. He started to fuck his young lover’s mouth, throwing his head back and moaning. Sanguini always preferred to have sex with humans than with other vampires. Humans were so fragile, so vulnerable and the vampire relished the knowledge that he could easily break them if he chose to do so. But more importantly: They were alive and Sanguini was not. To someone, who was undead, everyone alive was like a bright warm light and they couldn’t help but feel drawn to them. Sanguini couldn’t stay away from that heavenly brightness and loved to have vital young humans around his dick.

Blaise’s jaw soon started to become sore. He was entirely inexperienced with giving blowjobs and the vampire’s manhood was extraordinarily large. But he didn’t care about the pain. Giving the vampire, who was now his master, pleasure made Blaise happy. And Sanguini’s pre-cum, which Blaise drank eagerly, heightened his senses and gave him a rush like that muggle drug he once tried, cocaine. And having Harry deep-throat him made everything even better.

Harry missed sucking Sanguini off, even though he enjoyed pleasuring Blaise as well. After endless nights of sweet torture, after countless days filled with agony of not being able to reach a climax, Harry felt finally at rest with the vampire. He felt his intense craving for sex finally satisfied and the teenager knew that he would do everything to keep his master happy, so that the pleasure would never go away.

“Blaise, on hands and knees. Prepare Blaise for me, Harry. I wish to take him. “ the vampire ordered his two lovers.

The boy-who-lived nodded and kneeled behind Blaise, who immediately dropped onto his fours. Harry spread Blaise’s muscular ass cheeks and started to lick at his rim. Sanguini, who watched excitedly, fed his cock to Blaise again and added as an afterthought:

“Harry, prepare yourself too. “

While he guided his lover’s head up and down on his erection, Sanguini’s eyes were fixed on Blaise’s well-shaped ass, where Harry’s face had disappeared as the black-haired male tongued the Slytherin’s hole. Sanguini smirked slyly when he saw that Harry had already two of his fingers buried in his own ass, which he had raised unconsciously, presenting himself.

The vampire didn’t give Harry much time to prepare Blaise and himself. He knew that Harry would easily be able to take any cock he wanted. And as for Blaise… Sanguini let Harry prepare the snobby Slytherin just so much that he would not inflict bodily harm on the fragile human, but not enough to keep Blaise from feeling pain. Sanguini knew that the dark-skinned teenager would welcome the slight pain of being entered for the first time. The vampire needed Blaise to feel the pain, so that he would feel his dick inside him for a long time.

“Harry, hands and knees. “ the icy voice of the undead creature commanded.

When the Gryffindor was in his position, Sanguini caressed his perky ass shortly, before guiding Blaise’s erection into Harry’s tight body agonizingly slow. Once Blaise was sheathed inside Harry, Sanguini spread his cheeks and looked at the Slytherin’s stretched hole. Sanguini lined himself up with the teenager’s entrance and pushed his whole erection into him with two powerful thrusts. Blaise cried out in pleasure and in pain as he was taken by a man for the first time in his life. But certainly not for the last time.

After a short moment, where Blaise started to get used to the intrusion, he and Sanguini started to move simultaneously. Due to their connection they moved perfectly in sync, rocking their hips passionately.

Harry felt like he was in heaven: Blaise was already a great fuck and his hard length always found his prostate. But with the power of Sanguini’s thrusts into Blaise added to the power of Blaise’s thrusts into Harry, the Slytherin’s length was driven even deeper into the young Gryffindor. Harry moaned wantonly as he shamelessly pushed his ass back onto Blaise’s erection.

For Sanguini, Blaise was one of the best fucks he ever had in the three hundred years of his immortal life. The only other fuck that was as good as Blaise was Harry a couple of weeks earlier. But once again they were complete opposites: Harry was a natural submissive. He loved being manhandled and fucked, even before he was lured in by the vampire. Harry was excellent at taking a dick, because he had been fucked by many other men before. However, Blaise was a rather dominant person, who fucked instead of getting fucked. Sanguini loved the knowledge that he was the first one to be inside the teenager and that he would be the only one. The vampire cherished the fact that he was the one to break Blaise in, turning him into a perfect bottom.

Said Slytherin felt like he was losing his mind from sensory overload. Harry’s breathtakingly tight ass around his dick and the vampire’s thick and long erection ploughing his virginity away were almost too much, too good to be true. The contrast of Harry’s hot body under him and Sanguini’s icy cold body behind and inside him was nearly unbearable. Blaise felt high, he was ecstatic as the Vampire’s aphrodisiac saliva ran through his veins. And with his senses and pleasure heightened like that, Blaise did not last long, so after only a few minutes Blaise slammed his dick into Harry desperately a couple of times, as he filled Harry with his seed.

Feeling Blaise’s walls constricting around him, Sanguini let the dark-skinned wizard ride out his orgasm, before pulling out of him and pushing him out of the way. The vampire knew that Blaise would be ready to go again after a short refractory period, so he wanted to used that time to fuck Harry again. He sat down on Blaise’s robes, which were lying on the cold ground of the woods. Spreading his legs, Sanguini looked at Harry and commanded:

“Ride me. “

The Gryffindor willingly followed that order. He arched his back, moaning lowly, as he sunk down on his master’s manhood. The vampire was even bigger and thicker than Blaise, so Harry’s body was stretched even more open as he took the creature’s dick. Fervently, Harry started to move his body up and down the vampire cock. Finally, being impaled on Sanguini’s dick efficiently cured his restlessness and discomfort, making him feel like the happiest guy on the planet.

After two weeks of not having a drop of blood, Sanguini felt extremely thirsty. Especially since he had two willing sources of delicious blood, which the vampire could still taste on his lips, at his command. So, he leaned forward, canines elongating, and bit into Harry’s shoulder. The vampire drank greedily from his lover, the fruity taste of the Gryffindor’s blood exploding on his tongue. Sanguini was so focused on the blood flowing into his mouth that he barely registered how Harry came with a sharp cry.

Sanguini took a last gulp, before sealing the two puncture wounds on Harry’s shoulder closed. Then he lifted Harry up and placed him on the piece of fabric he was sitting on. The vampire stood up, ignoring Harry. Fucking him was amazing, but because of the blood loss and the orgasm, Harry was drained and of no use for the vampire at the moment. Blaise kneeling a few feet away, jerking himself off furiously, was far more interesting.

Blaise was pushed down, so that his face and torso were pressed into the cold, slightly damp earth, with his firm ass high in the air. The Slytherin howled as the vampire entered him swiftly again and immediately started to pound Blaise into the dirt. In this position, Blaise felt like Sanguini was breeding him and suddenly the Slytherin wished that Sanguini would breed and impregnate him. Chuckling, the vampire could read the teenager’s thoughts.

“Soon, I shall breed you. Both of you shall be filled with my offspring. But not now. “

Sanguini’s thrusts became even harder and vicious. The vampire was intent on reaching his orgasm too. Needing blood to be able to climax, Sanguini also bit Blaise. And in the moment, the teenager’s heady blood flowed into his mouth, the vampire tumbled over the edge, filling Blaise to the brim with his semen. Blaise too was not unaffected by this and came a second time that night as he felt his master’s cum splattering against his inner walls.

After riding out his high, Sanguini closed Blaise’s wounds (after all he didn’t want his beautiful toy to die) and pulled out of the teenager. The vampire put his softening cock back into his trousers and straightened his clothes. He gave his human lovers a few minutes to recover, before ordering them to get dressed and giving them a vial of blood-replenishing potion each.

“You will go back to the castle. You will behave normally and tell no one about me. Do not interact unusually with each other. You will both return to this clearing every night until I order you to do differently, so we are able to strengthen our bonds. Do you understand? “

“Yes, sir. “ the teenagers replied simultaneously.

Sanguini watched how they limped back to the wizard school, thinking how splendidly his time with his two new toys would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the next bonus chapter from the voting. It ranked 2nd place with 10,3% of the votes. I hope you liked it.  
> The next bonus chapter will be for the 1st place (Oneshot 10). It will be posted on the 19th of September.  
> I am so sorry for the delay. But I recently got accepted into college and I am very busy at the moment.   
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
